


【蝙蝠侠（火柴马龙）×帕特里克·贝特曼】晚上不要一个人出门（芭乐水仙） PWP

by antares_b



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bottom Patrick, M/M, Spanking, Top Bruce Wayne, happy birthday Christian Bale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 晚上不要一个人出门，尤其当你在哥谭的时候。
Relationships: Patrick Bateman/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【蝙蝠侠（火柴马龙）×帕特里克·贝特曼】晚上不要一个人出门（芭乐水仙） PWP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christian Bale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christian+Bale).



> 生贺，晚了一点点，只能卡英国时间了。芭乐我爱你！虽然很脏但是真的是爱！  
> 强迫，指奸，spanking，言语羞辱，双性。纯肉无逻辑，文中蝙蝠十分暗黑，一切设定都是为了日小疯子服务。另外贝蝙都那么怨念了我们就给他一个丁丁门（？）芭！你看我多爱你！（？？）  
>  反正我爽了。祝芭乐生日快乐

火柴马龙注意到那个男人有一段时间了。那个年轻英俊的男人，风度翩翩，总是在深夜穿着各种好料子做成的风衣出现在这条除了一两个流浪汉什么也没有的小巷里，还时刻端着一副华尔街精英的仪态。马龙厌烦这类人，所谓的“上流社会”，哈？但他可真是有张讨人喜欢的脸。  
  
马龙勉强把目光从男人的身上收回来，遗憾地想，那风衣把他裹得太严实了。让人难免想探究那些上等布料之下的风景。  
  
这是帕特里克·贝特曼在这条街徘徊的第三个晚上。定居哥谭说不上是不是个明智的决定，贝特曼只知道胸中蠢蠢欲动的火焰越发躁动，正四处冲撞着试图找到一个口子发泄出来。他又一次，不易察觉地，将目光投向墙角那个这几天见过好几次面的流浪汉。  
  
“嘿。”马龙抬起头，看着这个傲慢又局促，站在自己面前的男人。他抬着他俊俏的下巴，从怀里摸出一个钱包，捏着钞票递给马龙时手指神经质地摩挲着那钱币。  
  
马龙挑眉：“谢谢你，先生。”  
  
贝特曼发表了一番长篇大论，似乎因为马龙的无动于衷而被激怒了，脸色在昏暗的月光下显得有些狰狞。显然，马龙没有如他想象的那样尊敬他，对他的施舍感恩戴德。“我和你根本就是两个世界的人，你知道吗？”他说：“你看，这点钱，还不够我一小时的收入，却足以支撑你活过一个星期。你在这里讨饭，一个星期里能讨到几回？”  
  
“……”马龙目光扫过他衣领下那一块风衣包裹着的位置，漫不经心地开口：“你呢，先生？半夜出现在哥谭的小巷，可真是有够外地人的。要不是蝙蝠侠最近常常在这附近出没，您可不见得能保住你的整个钱包。”  
  
“蝙蝠侠？”贝特曼嗤之以鼻：“那不过是一个杜撰的三俗传言，就算真的存在，他也是个无聊变态的怪胎。”  
  
贝特曼很高兴地看到一直懒懒散散对他的话不上心的流浪汉眯起了眼。“我真诚地劝告您收回这句话。”  
  
“什么？不。”贝特曼得意于总算压了这个胆敢不把他放在眼里的流浪汉一头，以至于忽略了这个胡子拉碴的男人逐渐变得危险犀利起来的眼神。他还要继续侃侃而谈，却突然被一股巨力钳住，狠狠撞在了墙上，双手被反剪在背后。  
  
贝特曼痛呼一声，那个该死的流浪汉丝毫不为所动，反而凑近了紧紧贴在他背后，湿热的呼吸扑在他耳后裸露的皮肤上。贝特曼整个僵住，不敢动了。马龙用听似遗憾万分的口吻道：“我给过你机会了，小婊子。这是你自找的。”  
  
帕特里克·贝特曼，这个可怜的小疯子，被夹在陌生男人不可撼动的身体和冰冷粗糙的墙面之间，不由自主地瑟缩了。他吞咽了一口唾沫，艰难开口：“等、等一下，别冲动，我可以给你钱——你干什么？！”  
  
他被扒下了裤子。流浪汉粗鲁地掀起贝特曼的风衣，胡乱卷起，缠在腰间。定制西裤可怜巴巴地垂到脚踝，皮带直接被抽出来，用于捆绑它主人的手腕。内裤褪到腿弯，白嫩嫩肉嘟嘟的肥屁股就这么敞露在冷风中。  
  
贝特曼呜咽一声，像条被吓破了胆子的小狗。马龙放肆邪淫地打量半晌，直到心满意足。小母狗。  
  
“你有个好屁股。”他用力拍了拍那两团肉，下流地评价道。接着，马龙毫不怜惜地拽着贝特曼头发，按住他的腰，强迫他将屁股高高抬起，是个雌兽求欢的姿势。帕特里克试图挣扎，但立即换来了臀尖上的两下重击。他惊恐地叫着：“不！别这样，先生……求你！”  
  
马龙强迫地扭过他的脸，让他侧着脖子，半张脸死死压在墙上。贝特曼的眼里竟然泛起了泪花。他在害怕什么？这个娇生惯养顺风顺水的富家公子，他知道他将得到怎样严厉的惩罚吗？  
  
马龙嗤笑一声，挖苦道：“先生？我可当不起。我只是个流浪汉啊。”他一只手捏着贝特曼的后脖颈，另一只，在他屁股上面拧弄抚摸，不客气地亵玩。贝特曼发出不知所措的啜泣。他不敢动，些微的躲避都会招来抽打。这个流浪汉打人真的好痛，他的手掌又宽又硬，扇起来几乎能听见破空的声响。  
  
“你知道你是为了什么在接受惩罚吗？”他挨了狠狠一记掌掴，正痛呼时听见马龙的声音响在耳边。男人停下了拍打，重重揉弄起他的臀肉。“因为、”贝特曼极力忍住颤抖的哭音和将落未落的泪水：“我冒犯了你？”  
  
那五根手指用力陷入他的皮肤里。“错误答案。”男人阴沉地宣判。然后他举起手，又重重落下，开始有节奏的责打。疼痛在贝特曼的臀肉上炸开了，他想躲，却无处可逃。他一个劲地尖叫着哭道：“我错了，我错了！别打了，求求你！我知道错了！”  
  
他的皮肤在发烫。但让贝特曼更加恐惧的是，火烫的皮肤下，欲望似乎也随着疼痛膨胀起来。“你错在哪儿？”那流浪汉竟然还不依不饶。  
  
贝特曼被他掐着脖子，压着腰，忍受着前所未有过的残酷邪恶的责罚。这些下流之事简直搅乱了他本来就混沌疯狂的脑子。可怜的帕特里克，他支吾着，只知道哭喊求饶，哪里能回答得上来呢。  
  
马龙失望地叹了口气，下手一下比一下重，直打得那个可怜的屁股红肿起来，在月色下颤颤巍巍弹动着。“你确实值得这一顿教育，”他严厉地训斥道：“现在，给我好好听着，记住了：你是个半夜出门发骚的婊子，却敢诋毁这座城市的黑暗骑士。这就是你的错误之处。”  
  
贝特曼哭得涕泗横流：“是、是的！啊啊，我知错了！饶了我吧，饶了我！”  
  
“你是什么？”男人暂时停住了动作，手掌仍威胁地停留在那个屁股上面。贝特曼颤抖着：“我、我是……”他说不出来，他做不到。一直以来，他接受的都是精英教育，过着人上人的生活，养出了高高在上的自尊心。那话就堵在他的喉咙里，死活不愿出来。  
  
于是他又挨了十个巴掌。贝特曼被打怕了，也不顾附近会不会还有别人，哭着高喊：“我是个婊子！是半夜出门发骚的婊子！请原谅我，我再也不敢了！”  
  
“你做错了什么？”  
  
贝特曼抽噎着：“我不该诋毁蝙蝠侠，我错了……”  
  
“看看你，”马龙似乎是怜悯地叹息着：“早点认错不就好了？现在，把腿分开，听话的小婊子应该得到奖赏。”  
  
贝特曼照做了。男人顺势把一条腿插进他分开的空隙之间。然后流浪汉粗粝的手指顺着臀缝往里滑。马龙皱起眉：“怎么这么多水？小婊子，挨了打都能发骚？”  
  
贝特曼又羞耻又恐惧，他马上就要发现他的秘密了，他藏得最深、最羞于见人的秘密——马龙停住了。他摸到一个属于女人的花穴。流浪汉翘起嘴角，眼里闪过淫邪的暗光：“果然是个天生淫荡的婊子。”  
  
“这是什么？嗯？”马龙捏着那两瓣可怜兮兮的肉瓣，揉弄着外阴包裹的阴蒂。贝特曼从来没有被这样对待过。那个不该出现在男人身上的部位，除了洗澡，他自己碰都不碰，更别说别人。这样的嫩穴，怎么经得住男人的蹂躏？流浪汉只捻着那颗小小的花蒂捏弄了两下，他就腿软腰塌，淫水直流。  
  
贝特曼吞下混着呜咽的呻吟：“是、是阴穴。啊！”  
  
“又错了，”这次，男人的大掌狠狠落在花穴中心，一下就打得淫水飞溅：“你不是已经知道自己是个淫乱的骚货了吗？这个，就是你的骚穴。”说着，他开始下流地揉弄泥泞一片的穴口，中指浅浅地在穴口抽插。  
  
贝特曼被弄得浑身发软，全靠男人插进来的那条腿支撑着。他小声哭泣：“我记住、了，这是，啊！我的骚穴……嗯嗯呜啊！”  
  
“好孩子，你做得很好。”男人夸赞道，毫不吝啬地给予穴口、花瓣和阴蒂更多的奖励，让贝特曼花穴酸软发麻：“你是个合格的婊子。”  
  
贝特曼感到一阵由衷的欣喜，为了男人的夸赞。是的，他很听话，他是个好婊子，乖狗狗。于是他就靠着那只狠狠惩罚过他，又给他喂了甜头的手潮吹了。贝特曼痉挛着，缓缓滑坐到地上。  
  
“好了，小婊子，还没完呢。面向我，跪好。”马龙命令道。贝特曼当然乖乖听话了，他可是个合格的婊子，绝不能忤逆主人的话。  
  
“让我们来复习一下今天我对你的教导，看你是不是都记住了。”男人弯下身，解开绑着贝特曼的皮带，温情地抚挠他的下巴，接着下令：“站起来，转过去，手撑墙，屁股抬高。像只乖乖挨肏的母狗那样。”  
  
他在贝特曼照做以后，道：“这是今天最后的教育。听好，我会用皮带打你十下，每一下，你都要报数，并且感谢我的教导。听明白了吗？”  
  
贝特曼吞了口口水，发现自己竟然兴奋了起来。“是的，先生。”他说。  
  
第一下。皮带破空，发出清脆的响声，然后重重落在还流着水的花穴上。“呃啊！一、谢谢先生的教导！”  
  
第三下时贝特曼就受不住了，但他不能逃，不能让先生失望。先生好心抽时间免费教育他，让他明白了自己以前是个多么没有教养的婊子，他怎么能让先生失望？于是他哭着坚持下来了。他的骚穴一定是肿起来了，火辣的痛感烧灼着他的皮肤。  
  
“十、呜！谢谢、先生的教导！”贝特曼不知道自己是怎么撑完这场严厉的教导的。等他回过神来，已经只有他一个人，趴在小巷冰冷肮脏的石砖上，穴口和屁股都疼得要命，双腿只能这么大张着，在夜风里晾着受过罚的身体。  
  
远处传来风声。有什么东西落在他身后，向他靠近。一个低哑粗砺的声音突兀响起：“你是谁？为什么在这里？”  
  
蝙蝠侠！那两个恶魔尖角一般的尖耳，惨白的眼部，浑身漆黑的盔甲披风，竟然真的是蝙蝠侠！  
  
贝特曼想起先生的教导，颤巍巍挣扎着爬起来，跪在那蝙蝠怪物面前，低垂着头：“我、我刚刚因为诋毁你在这里接受了主人的惩罚。”  
  
“你？诋毁，我？”那怪物似乎是觉得好笑，发出个气音，轻蔑地打量他：“你只不过是个婊子。”  
  
“但我是个好婊子！我很乖，我已经改好了！”贝特曼急切地辩解道。  
  
“哦？”蝙蝠侠质疑道：“那么让我来检查一下。”  
  
所以，这就是为什么，现在，贝特曼被剥光了衣服，浑身赤裸地趴跪在地上，冲哥谭的黑暗骑士高高抬起屁股求欢。像一只训练有素的狗。  
  
蝙蝠侠带着手套的手直接戳进了贝特曼的女穴：“这是什么？”皮手套上粗糙的纹路折磨得贝特曼哀叫连连：“呜！这、这是我的骚穴、啊哈！”  
  
蝙蝠侠转动手指，恶趣味地在穴内不断扣挠，勾得贝特曼水流了一地。然后他抽出手指，在胯间的盔甲摆弄一会儿，掏出傲然挺立的阳具，不给贝特曼适应时间就全根没入。  
  
“！！”贝特曼长着嘴，却好像失去了发声能力。  
  
蝙蝠侠感受到了轻微阻碍。“你是个处女？”他有些诧异地停下了动作，思考了一会儿，欣然继续：“没关系，从今天开始，你就是条母狗了。喜欢挨肏的小母狗。”  
  
随着蝙蝠侠越来越猛的抽插，坚硬冰凉的盔甲也一下一下打在贝特曼屁股上。很疼，也很爽，贝特曼的欲望逐渐复苏了。他主动迎合着那怪物的节奏摇晃起了臀部，得到作为奖赏的更深更有力的抽插。  
  
好深。他是被插到了子宫吗？贝特曼胡乱想着。他有子宫吗？蝙蝠侠会在他体内射精吗？他想要精液。如果他这么做了，他会不会怀上这个怪物的孩子？  
  
于是贝特曼哭喊着，求蝙蝠侠把他的精液赐予他。他是最淫荡的婊子。他是最下贱的母狗。他能得到他想要的。  
  
他们在黑不见光的深夜里疯狂交媾，融为一体。  
END


End file.
